Fallen for You
by RandomFact
Summary: Shore leave, and a secretive Captain, leads to something Spock was not expecting.


**A/N:** The following includes both slash and fluff. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek and take not credit for the invention of these wonderful characters.

* * *

Spock stepped off the transporter and onto the planet. The air was rich and a few degrees cooler than the internal temperature of the Enterprise. Earlier that day the Captain had informed the ships occupants that for the next 24 hours they had been granted shore leave to the planet below, if they wished it. The planet was a small one, about half the size of Earth with a constant biome not unfamiliar to the one found around the Earth's equator. It was significantly colder though, Spoke realized.

Just minutes after announcing the ship wide leave Jim, the name the Captain had requested Spock refer to him as, had asked him to beam down the planet's surface and meet him. Jim had been quite secretive about the reasons for the visit, claiming it to be a surprise. When Spock declined on the premise he still had work to do, Jim had looked so heartbroken he had accepted if only to see that hurt puppy-dog look wiped off his face.

Spock glanced at his PADD; Jim had sent him directions along with a specific time to meet. He was slightly baffled as to why but reasoned that the Captain was most likely trying to add to the air of secrecy around the entire thing. Following the coordinates was easy; there were very little industrious areas on this section of the planet. Locating the most efficient ways to the spot had been simple; he managed to make it there in approximately 17 minutes, 45 seconds.

The dirt covered path he had been traveling on opened up into a large clearing covered in nothing but long, silver grass and a lone deeply rooted tree that stood just off center. What was also intriguing about the clearing was that it was completely deprived of the Captain. If he had allowed himself Spock would have felt annoyance fill him. Jim had been the one to insist on the meeting and yet he was nowhere to be seen. Briefly, the idea that Jim had been taken filtered through his mind but he disregarded the thought when he observed no signs of trouble.

As his keen eyes scanned the clearing for any hint as to where his Captain was a small white piece of paper attached to the tree caught his eye. Spock's eyebrow rose slightly as he moved towards it. He picked it up and began to read:

_Hi Spock! _It read _I mean, assuming you are Spock and not some random person who reads notes stuck to trees (if you are please stop reading now and place this note back where you found it, thanks). Anyways, I had to change locations last minute and I don't have a communicator on me (yes, I know, unreasonable and not very captain-like... Spock, lower your eyebrow please). _Spock who had subconsciously raised his eyebrow while reading the passage quickly lowered it, marvelling on how well the Captain knew him. _The new directions are attached. See you soon!_

_James T. Kirk_

Spock mentally shock his head, he could almost sense the waves of excitement Jim gave off even through a note. Folding up the small piece of paper he entered the new directions into his PADD and set out. Minutes later, after trekking through the semi-dense jungle, he reached his destination. The trees cut off quickly opening up into a flat area expanding for roughly 15 meters before the perfect scene dropped quite quickly into a vast canon. Kirk was sitting with his back to Spock on top of an old blanket, eyes closed and smiling. The slight breeze ruffled his golden hair which was angelically illuminated by the sun.

Moving forward silently Spock walked up behind the Captain and, as gently as he could, said "Jim?" the Captain's blue eyes flashed open in surprise. He twisted his body around with an amazing speed as if something has shocked him. When he saw Spock, he relaxed.

"Hey Spock," he said in greeting before smiling at him. Spock would never tell but that smile always gave him goose bumps, the subtlety of it and its owners piercing blue eyes made him extremely flustered. But, of course, Vulcans do not get flustered. Jim's blue eyes fixed on his brown ones before breaking contact and patting the covered ground beside him. Moving gracefully, in a very Vulcan fashion, Spock swiftly closed the distance between them and sat down.

Folding his legs he looked around, intrigued. After a few moments of examining the picturesque landscape he brought his attention back to James who, he was mildly surprised to see, had been staring at him. Even more surprising was that when caught, the Captain did not partake in the typical human custom of looking down but rather held his gaze, adding in a lazy shrug for good measure. Spock's eyebrow ceremoniously rose.

"You're fun to watch," Jim said, leaning back to rest on his elbows, "especially when your studying things." He appeared to find that a satisfactory answer and finally adverted his gaze. He throw his head back, closed his eyes and breathed in. He seemed to enjoy the peacefulness of the fresh air.

Instead of press the matter, Spock decided the most logical course of action would be to find out why the Captain had requested him.

"Jim, may I inquire why we are here?"

"What, a Captain isn't allowed to treat his first officer to a relaxing picnic without a reason?" he replied without moving from his tranquil, easy-going position and with a large, dopey smile splayed across his sharp features.

"I would have to admit that it is fairly unusual for two officers who are on strictly formal terms to partake in such activities." Jim's closed eyes flashed open and he sent Spock and indefinable look.

"Seeing as we are not just on strictly formal terms, I think it is okay for us to have a little fun ever once in awhile, don't you agree?"

Spock did not hesitate in his response "it is not disagreeable," he replied honestly. Jim seemed to relax after that, as if he was worried about Spock's answer.

"Jim, spending time with you it quite," Spock paused, searching for the right word, "pleasant."

"Good," James replied, beaming. They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company before James reached behind him and exposing a small basket. He opened it revealing an assortment of Terrain fruit and Spock noted, surprised, some Vulcan fruits. Since its demise it had become increasingly hard for Spock to try and find any natural Vulcan food. It appeared James had managed to do so.

Jim, noticing what Spock was staring at, reached into the basket and pulled out one of the pieces. He winked at Spock before gently tossing it to him. He caught it with ease.

It was shocking how thoughtful Jim could be when he tried. It was hard to see the Captain as the arrogant, stubborn, ladies-man that most believed him to be when he displayed such acts of kindness. Jim, the one he knew, was caring and passionate and completely willing to give his own life for his crew. His Jim knew exactly how to read him, he knew when to push him and when to leave him alone. His Jim, how illogical of him to think of Jim in such a way, in no way did Jim belong solely to him. In a way, Spock wished the man did.

Sighing internally, Spock set out on trying to peel the fruit; Kirk was regarding him with a keen interest. Pausing, Spock met his gaze.

"Spock I," he stopped and looked down, appearing like he was gathering his thoughts, "Spock... I-I wanted to let you know something... err..." Jim began to fiddle with the blanket's edge beside him, his earlier facade of calm was completely gone, replaced with a mask of nervousness, "I just thought you should know... err... if you ever wanted, that is... felt the need, want... God, this is harder than I thought it would be..." Jim said, unable or perhaps unwilling to meet Spock's eyes.

"Jim, perhaps if you, I believe the expression is: just spit it out, it would be easier" Spock added Jim's position and attitude was give the entire scene a nervous air. Jim bit is lower lip, starring out over the canyon. He sat that way for a few seconds, calculating, it seemed.

"I've never been much for this type of thing, telling people my thoughts that is. Yet, I seem to be able to do that with you, I trust you. What I'm trying to say is that I think I- I know I want to be with you and, not just as friends." Jim, who until that moment has been looking anywhere but at Spock, met his eye. "I think I've fallen you."

Spock's usually emotionless face briefly displayed a look of surprise before settling back into its neutral mask. His mind, however, was far from calm. It was a turret of emotion, logic and shock.

By the time he had recovered enough to create a logical response, Jim's face had begun to look dejected.

"If you don't want to I underst-" Spock cut him off swiftly. "Jim," the Captain looked him straight in the eye. "I do believe I have also, to use your own words, fallen for you as well. However illogical it may be."

Jim's blue eyes sparkled with delight and a wide grin spread across his face. Spock quickly found himself over-whelmed by a feeling of pure happiness and for once, he didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

So, what did you think? Let me know in a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
